This invention relates to a process of making a fertilizer from nitrocellulose waste and more particularly from nitrocellulose fines which are produced in the manufacture of nitrocellulose for incorporation in explosives, plastics, and for other purposes, and which have been one cause of stream pollution. The invention also relates to the fertilizer produced from nitrocellulose.
In the manufacture of nitrocellulose for use in making explosives or plastics or for other purposes a sizeable quantity of nitrocellulose is discarded or lost in the form of fines which are discharged into ground streams in the form of aqueous slurries, thereby causing pollution problems. In the past, this has not been considered a serious problem. But today, with increasing emphasis being placed on cleaning up the environment, it has become important to find ways to avoid loading ground streams with waste matter, especially non-biodegradable wastes. It is desirable, when economically possible, to convert waste materials into useful products.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process of converting nitrocellulose waste into useful fertilizers.
A further object is to provide a method of converting aqueous suspensions of nitrocellulose fines into aqueous solutions of ammonium nitrate and slurries thereof with degradation products derived from cellulose.
Another object is to produce useful fertilizers in both liquid and solid forms from nitrocellulose waste.
Other objects and advantages will appear from the following description, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in connection with the appended claims.